<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloom by woodyhinoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678810">Bloom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo'>woodyhinoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>美术老师×学生</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>橘Kenchi/佐野玲於</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>⛔真人rps</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>排除其他原因，玲於最终在两个班之间做出选择时，到底是因为橘老师长得更好看的缘故。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>第一堂课开在热意渐起的时节，玲於早换上了单衣短裤，蹬着色彩可爱的长袜和黑皮鞋就来到教室。他和周围打过招呼，在靠窗一方坐下。私人的素描班，参加的人们各样不一，玲於瞥了一圈，觉得似乎年轻人女孩子占了大多。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>画板已摆好了，离开课还有些时间，玲於在手机上敲敲打打了一会，又攥着铅笔抬起头来乱瞟，最后视线被窗外簇簇粉白吸引了去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>没两分钟的时候，左前方向传来清晰有力的三下敲门声，玲於下意识投去眼神，他在宣传册上看见过的男人面孔进了教室，三四步后便站定在了不高的讲台台阶上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>细碎的交谈声与风都静了，为他一份独然于世事的从容沉着。那男人抿出个公式化的浅笑，启声介绍自己。宣传册上的履历非常优秀，他两年前还是知名美术学院的副教授，玲於记得。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他的视线轻扫过一圈，也没叫初见的各位做做自我介绍，照这位橘老师的话: “私下有很多彼此认识的时间。”不浪费一秒钟，就即刻开始讲入门理论与要求。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>转向黑板之前，他的眼神一瞬对上了玲於的双眸。蔷薇花开过了整个夏天。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>除了每周两天四节的素描课外，橘老师从最初就强调过，私下练习在学习过程里也同样甚至更为重要。玲於本身并不是耐得下心的性格，要他在休息日花上一两小时，一动不动地坐那儿描摹几何苹果，实在苦闷。但班也报了钱也交了，他竟一节课也没缺席过，甚至时常想起来要练习的事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他那一头浅发在学生中间可显眼极了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>以往想培养些兴趣爱好，打球累得很，轮滑会磕着碰着，读书看不进去...到头来除了购物买衣服首饰，没什么坚持过两周的。现在他做着十分清闲自在的工作，本人对工资报酬也无所谓高低要求，偶然在街上接了张宣传单，就想着来学学素描。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於坚持过了三周，朋友们已经惊讶得要命；再过去了两个月，龙友都宣称是奇迹发生了，灌他酒的时候还嚷嚷是不是被班上哪个可爱女生勾住心了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>殊不知玲於放在心上在意的对象会是那位老师。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>听说另一个班的白发老头子讲课还十分有趣，反观橘老师，教得是通俗易懂，进程倒也轻松舒适，与学生之间也逐渐融合起来。不过玲於留心到，他好像从来没在大家面前真正放松笑过，而总端着老师的架子，即使谁讲了逸事笑话，他忍不住时也只会面向黑板去，不让别人看见。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>上次玲於无事，在教室外逗留了一会儿，之后就偷偷跟上了老师下班的脚步，正闯上他和友人见面。那副轻松疏朗的模样，哪里是在他们面前的神态。玲於哼哼着，扭头就走掉了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>四个月的课程如今过去了三月，从入夏走往夏末，九月已在下半旬。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>教室外蔓生了大片石墙的山蔷薇还未开败，浓烈过也熟透了，剩下最后几分灿烂颜色。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於完成今天课上的雕塑人像后，就看向了面对他们而坐也同样在认真作画的老师。橘老师每次都会和学生们一同素描今天的任务，不过按理说他的速度应当快多了，不知道老师都在另画些什么。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>似乎他的目光过于直接，几米外的男人抬眸看过来，玲於立马看向别处继续发呆。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>思绪神游着，玲於想到了昨天。昨天早晨落下的雨到下课都还没结束，玲於交完画稿，故意拖拖沓沓地收拾东西，一支笔放进包里又拿出来，接着又失手打翻了背包，磨蹭到其余人全部离开之后，教室只剩下他和老师的时间。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>之前听坐旁边的女孩子说上回也是下雨天，她和另一个女生走得晚了，还是橘老师叫车送她们回家的。玲於心不在焉地瞥了瞥窗外噼里啪啦的大雨，在老师也收拾好的时候才拉上背包拉链。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>终于橘老师看了过来，似要开口，玲於暗暗窃喜，心情如同一颗明黄色气球一样迅速膨胀起来。他都要张嘴答应老师送他回家的提议了，可想也没想到那人说的是:</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“路上小心。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>短短几个音节，让他心里悬着的大石头扑通掉进水里，溅起冰凉的水花。玲於瘪嘴，不满也不服气，期待的气球被扎了个小孔，噗呲噗呲地瘪了下去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>想到这走偏的结局，玲於没由得叹了好长一声。难道男孩子在下雨天孤零零走路回家就不值得安慰安慰吗？</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“下周的课画人体。”这节课结束，老师整整画稿，预告到下回的主题。下面霎时就吵开了，一群人七嘴八舌地问着“模特是谁啊？”“是要画裸体吗？”之类的问题。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>老师整理好稿子，安静等大家叽叽喳喳说完，才扬唇回答: “我会请一个朋友来做模特。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“比起其他人我们更想画老师呢！”不知是哪个胆大的女生先喊到，这话一出，大家也随之附和起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“老师肯定更好看啊大家都想画好看的人嘛！”</p>
<p>“没错没错让我们画老师吧！”</p>
<p>“这样也不用请别人了老师就是现成的模特啦！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於都被这建议吓了一跳，明显讲台上的男人也同样惊讶。“那我会请个长得好看的朋友。”饶是老师这般说，大家都还是有反驳的理由。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“画陌生人不如画老师你这样的熟人呀！”女生们软言软语撒着娇，其余人也非常兴奋，在讲桌旁边围了个严实，全都不打算放过这位态度已被磨软的老师。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於本来也想上去凑凑热闹，可是却怕自己围上去了，身体怎么摆手怎么放都不知道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>果然到最后，再三确认了没有未成年之后，橘老师到底是答应了这个请求，他好像从来都对软磨硬泡的攻势没有办法。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>之前带过那么多班和学生，在这个美术领域，再加上以往学习、钻研和深造的时间，他做过不少次模特，对身体裸露在众目睽睽之下这件事倒也坦然，本也没什么可害羞的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>本不该有的异样感受在心头短暂停留过，走出教室之前，他回头望了一眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>这一天很快来临了，当玲於顶着两三天没睡好的黑眼圈走进教室时，里面是一派亢奋激动的气氛。鲜明的对比属于同种原因。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於没力气地歪在墙上，神思困怠，只想打盹。小小一只的，眯着眼睛就要睡过去，却在三声敲门声响起的时刻，立即全然清醒过来，没察觉到来人的视线不着痕迹地将他收进眼底深谭。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘老师让他们做准备时，玲於的心跳开始提速，在他到隔壁空教室换衣服的时间里，也没减缓两分，更在老师再出现的时候跳得越发快了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>要是有小鹿在心底乱撞，那也快撞晕了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人穿着纯白的浴袍回来，衣带松松地系在腰间，仿佛动动身体就会散开。他褪成灰蓝的几缕青发垂在眼前，做尽了副慵懒温惰的模样。哪里是来做模特，更像事后要随手点支烟一般。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他拉来一把椅子放置中间，抬抬眼睛问了句: “准备好了吧？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>接着便轻巧地扯下浴袍丢向讲桌，那瞬间一动作，浓重炽烈的男性荷尔蒙刹那席遍了整个空间。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>裸露在外的身体没有任何遮蔽，挺拔颀长的一具躯体，健硕又浑厚，原始的粗犷与后天的温谦以不可思议的方式融合起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>不知道听到了多少人咽口水或是惊叹的声音。分明自己也有同样的结构，却说不清哪处不同。视线来回描临过橘老师的裸身，面对他的从上至下，每一寸都包裹着蓄势待发的强壮力量。视觉冲击之下，微妙的生理感受很快令玲於红了耳根。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>老师好似察觉到了他的举动，无意识地勾唇轻笑。毫无疑问，男人无处可害羞，是因为能对每一处都自信不疑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他坐下来，随意摆了个姿势，启唇道: “开始吧。”那番游刃有余的性张力展露得伸缩有度。好像只要他想，就能一招制敌。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>若是玲於并没坐着，他此刻定要双腿发软了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>教室里诡异地静默了好些时间，十几双用力探究打量的眼神倒并未让男人心生不适，他也不开口阻止。大约过去了五六分钟，大家终于才想起来现在的任务。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>铅笔绘在粗糙纹理上，生出细碎的轻声。男人一向痴迷这类声音，他正被画入纸上，而他此时的视线飘飘悠悠的，往窗外延伸去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>所有人专心下来，而勾完大致轮廓的玲於还是无法完全平静，深呼吸好几次，抬眼看向老师时，快速有力的心跳仍不容忽略地鼓动在耳膜，面颊发烫，想来是烧了。他知道自己的双耳一定红得要命。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>时间在无言里缓慢推移，渐渐地，开始有人向老师问些感兴趣的私人问题，不过无非是有关个人信息、感情状态之类种种。玲於边仔细描摹着细节，边警惕地竖起了耳朵。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>得到了“单身”“未婚”的关键词，玲於放松多了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>两节课一个半小时，到底没画完，橘老师整理好着装回到教室讲完最后几句话。玲於把未完成的画稿翻了个面，拿好包往外走时，使劲又看了老师几眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“路上小心。”他被轻易捕捉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>熟悉的一句，不需要应答。四目相对时玲於怔了两秒，赶紧看向别处，加急朝外走的脚步。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>简单地和朋友聚了个餐，又拒绝了续摊。玲於被调侃说自从学了画画，毛毛躁躁的性格果然被磨平了许多。他心不在焉地应付过去。回到家后，也略过了平时的睡前游戏环节，在前两天没睡好后的今晚，玲於早早地睡熟了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>而恐怖的意外发生在第二天一早，当玲於顶着乱糟糟的头毛醒来，错愕地睁开眼后，直直坐起身来那一瞬间，他就原原本本地回想起了整个梦境。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>梦里的素描教室，他伏在作为裸模的老师之下，唇舌描绘遍那副清晰刻在意识深处的身体，色气性感全都尝遍，粗壮滚烫的、一手尚不能握全的性体塞满了口腔，味觉甚至是微咸的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>场景再转换，他被压在老师之下，身体以大开的姿态被异物撞击贯穿，系在眼前的领带因为大开大合的动作而松开滑落，露出他的左目。从而能够近距离目睹他之上那沉沦在欲念中的男人，满目皆是情色。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他被撞得狠了，放声破碎吟叫，眼梢很是濡湿。男人来回吻他左目上的痣，双手却在底下用力掐揉两侧臀瓣，以更好容纳他的性器。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他的小腿搭在男人的肩上，与身体对折。男人的青发散落额前，发梢的汗滴汇聚已久，由此掉落至他双唇之间。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人击着敏感点，给足最舒爽的痛快，灼热呼吸来到耳畔，蛊惑他到:</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我想要更多...佐野同学。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於坐在床上绝望地嚎了一声，捂脸羞赧，拒绝理会虚幻联想助长的晨勃。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>春梦这种可恶的东西。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>于是在今天，他更加不知道自己该拿什么眼神看待继续为他们做裸模的老师，眼神更是不自觉地往男人的腿间集中，实际的尺寸又叫他默默复习了遍昨晚的梦。只好一面在心里痛骂他过于逼真的想象力，一面把自己蜷起来，闷头画他的画。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>完成之前，玲於再抬头看去，注意到男人望向窗外的视线，他抿抿唇，低头往画稿上添了几笔。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>之后他便认真描绘着自己凭意识加上的东西，以至于到大家七七八八都画完的时候，玲於卡在最后一步。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“还有没完成的吗？”男人站回讲台问话，偏偏只有玲於一个人默默举起了左手。老师看过来，眸内明暗不定，“那你下课之后留下来...佐野同学。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>那称呼又令玲於烧起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那你岂不是可以单独享用脱光的老师！”左边的女生神色兴奋地小声朝他说，“好羡慕啊，早知道我也说没画完不就好了！”玲於扯了扯嘴角，旁边几个女生笑做一团。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>直到最后一个人朝老师道了再见没了身影，玲於还保持在原位上一动不动，不清楚脑子里作乱的想法，本来还想向朋友求救。无厘头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>视线追随着剩下的男人，看着他掩好门，转身朝自己走近了几步。一颗心马上提到了嗓子眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“哪里还没画完？”橘老师直视着他，目光灼灼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“上...上半身。”舌头绕不过去，几个字都叫他结结巴巴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那我只脱上面就好了吧？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>这下橘老师在他眼前一颗一颗地解下纽扣，那画面比脱浴袍还要色情，就像是接下来要发生些什么。都已然是第三回了，玲於还是无法以正常心看待。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>欲望缠绕在他裸露的身体之上，脱下衣服，就仿若释放那困在牢笼里的野兽。没了束缚与禁锢，只管争先恐后地暴露野性。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於重新拿起笔，抬眸看去，一碰到男人的视线又触电似的移开。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>存在即欲望，这才最可畏。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>空荡荡的教室里只剩他俩，窗外雨水连绵不断，没有别处好看的，橘老师便静静地凝着他，盯得男孩儿不敢看上来的样子，便觉得十分有趣，他笑着扯开视线。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>倒是很想问一句“你在紧张些什么”。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>大约过去了二十来分钟，玲於差不多结束了整幅画，这才攥着橡皮松了口气。男人穿衣服的时候正背对他，玲於歪歪头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>雨点顺着没关紧的窗户缝隙飘进来，打湿了画稿一角，玲於收着尾，写好自己的名字，那时橘老师走到他背后。男孩子突然伸手把画稿挡住。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我没看，”男人哭笑不得，把窗关了好，“想叫你别凑那么近。”他也知道玲於不喜欢别人看他没最终画完的稿子，他总记得。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“噢...”玲於呐呐，盯着正做门窗检查的男人，突然开口喊了一声，“Kenchi老师。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>被唤的人转过头去，愣了一秒又恢复了神态。“橘老师。”他纠正。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kenchi老师。”年轻人固执到，显得有些不依不饶。而Kenchi没再矫正他的称呼，玲於就接着说下去，“Kenchi老师，为什么你不在之前待的学校继续做教授呢？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>许是没料到他会问这个，连他会记得这个也没想到，Kenchi不在意地回答: “只是有比那个更想做的事情罢了。”玲於没再追问。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你还不赶紧回家吗？”虽然刚刚的话玲於没听太懂，但老师都这样说了，就像猛然点醒了他，男孩子飞快收完东西，拎着包飞也似的跑走。Kenchi还没走回讲台，他就已经把画稿撂讲桌上失了踪影了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kenchi老师再见！”只有这句话剩下点余音。还没来得及问句带伞了没有，Kenchi笑着摇摇头，走过去翻开玲於最后完成的画。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>画上有他，还有窗，他看向窗外一片正盛的蔷薇花。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenchi眼里含着诧异，看往之外那被雨滴打得凋零的残朵，神色不明。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>繁茂苍郁的绿枫转红时，课程结束已经一月了。Kenchi很快就接手了下一个班，几乎没有间隙时间。上完课回来短暂停留些时候，他倚在窗边抽烟。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>往底下随意一瞥，目光所及便是一色枫叶，再看向高处，天空从未变化。在他的眼里一切都毫无分别，索然无色。楼层这个高度，轻风很快燃尽了他夹在指间的烟。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>没多久，套上风衣出了门。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>聚完餐带上半身酒味，Kenchi选择走路回家。他应当庆幸这个微不足道的决定，毕竟如此才遇到了玲於。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>偶遇是始料未及的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>当时他信步走得极慢，没有匆忙回家的打算。也就在他丢下第二个烟头的时候，听到谁大声喊叫的唤声。在东京的深夜，显得莫名嘈杂。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>但那人喊的，是“Kenchi老师”，隔着不近的距离也听得清清楚楚，并喊了好几声。他的学生数也数不清有多少个，但只有一个会这样称呼他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人转过头去，街对面的栏杆上就挂着一只喝醉的佐野玲於。那小家伙扒拉着栏杆，明显是要越过去，身后还有好几个试图阻拦他的人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他被逗笑了，抬手朝玲於挥了挥，就当做回答。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>没想到这一挥可不得了，玲於瞬间就挣脱了两三个人的妨碍，迅速攀过栏杆，不怕死地横穿街道，飞快跑了过来，意外的敏捷。酒醉状态下，胆子特别大。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kenchi老师！”他直接撞上来，双手抓在男人衣服上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>对于Kenchi来说，无论是年龄还是体型，面前这都是个小朋友。他想起最后一节课上完玲於那支支吾吾的态度，和过后别别扭扭发来“我还想继续和Kenchi老师学素描”的一短信。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们相处了四个月还多，却并不了解对方。就像Kenchi他不知道玲於会醉成这番模样，不过这个年纪，到底是爱玩的，他明白。Kenchi倒能从玲於每次那身叮叮哐哐的首饰行头就能猜出来，这是个什么样的小孩儿。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kenchi老师，你怎么都不联系我...”玲於不满道，皱着个脸，“我跟他们说你的事，还有...还有我跟你的事...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>小只归小只，力气还挺大。Kenchi被带得俯身下去，配合玲於的身高。不清楚玲於究竟指什么，他挑挑眉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你和我怎么了？”他好奇着，看玲於不稳地就要摔倒，还伸手搂住腰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我都跟他们说老师很好，长得也好-好看...也很负责，他们，他们就让我来和你表白。”混乱说了一通，两句加敬语一句又不加地，说到告白连自己也露出不解的神色。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我能表什么白啊...不过，不过就是我喜欢Kenchi老师...”思绪转了个弯，就醉到不知道面前的人是谁了，“又不知道他喜不喜欢我，要是...要是我想和Kenchi老师交往，都不知道他会不会答应呢...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“跟你说...我还-还做过和老师的春梦哦...”玲於完全不知所言。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人的眼神已是爱怜了，从老远的天桥跑过来的几个人上气不接下气地冲上来，Kenchi忙收回了越线的情感。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“对-对不起啊，请问您是？”有个人高马大的把玲於拎过去了，另外一个长相清秀的男孩子问着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我是他之前素描班的老师。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“噢这样啊...”在Kenchi眨眼之间，几人交换了个暧昧的眼神，“玲於给您添麻烦了，我们会送他回去。”Kenchi轻颔首。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>从喝醉那刻起到第二天早上睁眼的记忆，全部丧失在不知名的地方。玲於根本不记得自己怎么回到家趴上床的。宿醉得都习惯了，玲於下了床，踢了踢在床底下睡着的阿岚和曼迪。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>拽了手机去浴室，挤好牙膏才往嘴里送，点开了信息栏。于是他愣了三分钟也没刷成牙，玲於实在需要一个人来告诉他，Kenchi老师莫名其妙发来的一句是怎么回事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我同意了。”Kenchi老师说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>发错人了？同意什么？什么跟什么？</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於想了整整一天也没得出结论。质问阿岚和曼迪，他们只告知了昨晚半路遇到那位老师，自己吃了雄心豹子胆从大街上穿过去的事。玲於告白的时候他们正使出全力跑过天桥，不可能知道他对老师都说了些什么。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>因此这条“我同意了”与昨晚的事一定有关联，毕竟上次玲於发的别扭短信，Kenchi并没回复。到底“同意”什么，是不是同意继续和老师学素描（×），好像天知地知只有Kenchi知道了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你就打个电话问问不就行了？”阿岚无奈，“我们怎么可能知道是什么啊。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我也很想知道真相。”小森隼附和。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於他要是敢，还需要问这群没用朋友吗？</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>最终什么答案也没得到，玲於失魂落魄地回了家。明明只需要个电话就能解决的事，他此时却没勇气了。在床上翻来覆去没有半点睡意，若是这时他的手机没有来电，玲於怕是就要整夜失眠了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>23:08分，是Kenchi打来的电话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於手忙脚乱，差点把手机摔地下，好不容易才接通。“喂？老师？”心跳刹那失速了，玲於捂住心口，仿佛不这样做就会被电话那头的人听见。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“佐野同学今天收到过消息了吧？”Kenchi开门见山地发出疑问，“为什么不回复我呢？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>果然是为了这件事，玲於也迫切地想知道答案。“我-我不清楚Kenchi老师说的是什么事啊，就没有回复...”玲於诚实地将原因托盘而出，可这话在Kenchi耳里，却变了个意思。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“佐野同学难道是想要赖账？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“什-什么？”玲於紧张地捏紧了枕头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“昨晚佐野同学碰到了我，不是对我说了很多话吗？你说了一个请求，我就同意了。”Kenchi在那头还冷静地陈述事实。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我...我，我昨晚喝醉了，不记得发生了什么，也不记得对老师说过什么请求了...”玲於没底气地越说越小声，手心都渗出了汗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“哦？”上扬的音调听得玲於心里发慌，听电话的那只耳朵迅速红了，“佐野同学昨晚呢...说非常喜欢我，想要和我交往，还说做过关于我的春梦，这些都不记得了吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我实在不知道是该相信酒后真言还是酒后胡言，所以，特地来请教一下佐野同学的看法。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenchi每说一句，玲於就僵硬两分，Kenchi说完他几乎成了石像。他竟然对着本人，把藏在心底的话掏了个干净。不要命过马路算什么，这才实在是吃了雄心豹子胆。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“所...所以，老师的同意是指...”分明已经知道答案，还暗自带着期待等Kenchi说明白。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你想我和你交往的事，我同意了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>于是交往来得稀里糊涂不清不楚。连电话“审讯”过去后的第二天一早，玲於傻愣愣地瘫在床上，来来回回看Kenchi以恋人口吻发来的“早安”简讯时，反射弧都还不能转过来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他从来都是情绪来得快去得也快的性子，改不了，一直是个小孩心性。反应不能说是迅速，也不应该是这么慢才对。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>相反Kenchi的角色转换就快到令他目瞪口呆。男人从他暗恋的礼貌而疏远的老师即刻变成了一个体贴入微还知事成熟的男友定位。加上不俗的外表身材，Kenchi作为恋人几乎是无懈可击的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>连从“佐野同学”直接到舍去姓氏的亲密“玲於”，也不过是一句话的事。当时Kenchi只是问了句，然后玲於就轻易答了应。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>而玲於就相对反应不过来了，虽说不是没谈过恋爱，但经验确实很少，他认真的时候就更是屈指可数了。他往往都对Kenchi时而强势的攻击抵抗不来，凭他在朋友和其他人面前如何树立冷漠高傲的姿态，到了那男人之前，装酷绝不会多持续一秒钟。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>而Kenchi表现得很是温柔，知晓他还接受不来，也总是保持体谅的距离。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>交往之前明明玲於才是更主动的一个，他却在Kenchi伸手过来帮他揩掉唇角饮料渍的时候大脑当机，立马严严实实地捂住了脸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>这种举动，难道不是实在叫人难为情的吗？</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人憋笑不成，只能安慰到: “好了好了别害羞了，意面该凉了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>当天吃过午餐分开之前，玲於还乖巧地报备接下来的行程——呐，先去工作，晚上聚餐，最后回家。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>揉了揉玲於那心爱的都不让别人碰的头毛，Kenchi还提醒他记得回到家之后来个消息。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>难得放晴的冬空又在下午变了天，雨水一降落就持续不歇，还有愈来愈大的趋势。Kenchi虽是担心玲於忘东忘西最会忘记必要东西的性格，也没去打扰，晚上下课之后回家看了好会儿书，自己小酌了两杯，手表的时针打过了11点，信息栏里玲於未曾发消息来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>大约是喝上头了，Kenchi思忖到。洗完澡准备上床时，已经接近零点，到底没按捺住操心的心情打过去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“还没到家吗？”在担心时，他总这样直截了当地切入主题。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於半醉半醒地换了个姿势坐着，倚在门上，空气十分凉，他打了个哆嗦。“我在家了...不是，我在家门外。”小孩子傻笑了两声，“我忘记带钥匙啦Kenchi老师。”理不直气还壮的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>要好的几个朋友都醉得不省人事回家去了，其他前辈后辈他也想不起来要打扰。孤零零地冒雨回来，坐门口打了个盹，似乎没打算想想别的办法。备用钥匙也没一把，这样的深夜，哪会有谁来开个锁，他连物业哪里找可都不知道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenchi是被他气笑的，都已经坐在床上，还收拾好穿好亲自去把小孩接回家，见到他坐地上时还伸指弹了脑门。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>小孩做错事一般地乖乖跟在后头，不敢多言语，只是跟到Kenchi家，老师背对他低头塞钥匙时，听到男人叹了一声，用无奈又落寞的声音说:</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你啊，你究竟有没有把我当做过男朋友？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>虽是个问句，他却似乎并不在意答案。接着男人打开门，回头朝玲於笑，对他说“进来吧”。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>如预想般一样的简洁装潢，主色调只是灰白，玲於四处张望，被塞了套Kenchi已经觉得小的T恤短裤，就被Kenchi轰进了浴室。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於心猿意马地洗着澡，且不提这还是第一次来老师家里，他更对Kenchi刚刚在门口那句话介怀得紧。暗恋的可是他，他自然想和Kenchi更亲近，想要Kenchi的生活里充满他的影子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>年轻人只是不懂该怎么表现。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>浴室是干湿分离的，后来Kenchi又冲冲澡的时候，玲於后知后觉地进来要刷牙。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“左边柜子第二层有新牙刷。”Kenchi喊到。玲於拿着牙刷，挤上Kenchi用的牙膏，端起Kenchi用的漱口杯。心里一阵痒痒的，像小猫爪子挠着最柔软的地方。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>只是不知道Kenchi老师是否粗心，牙刷和杯子的颜色很不对劲，玲於用力盯了几眼，依然不觉得会是Kenchi搭得出来的颜色。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人披上浴袍出来，要去洗面台旁边的柜子里拿烘干过的毛巾，那时玲於随意抹了脸转过身来。也就恰好对上了身体，面对着面，脚尖触到脚尖。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>面前Kenchi的身体像一堵墙一般堵住了他，玲於抬头望去，眨眨眼睛。而Kenchi前倾去拿毛巾，双腿交叉，隔得更近。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>触及到汇集视线的空气有些黏腻，男人拿过毛巾，轻轻替玲於擦干脸上的水珠。从额头到面颊，玲於顺从地闭上眼睛。Kenchi疼惜地凝视着他，仿若对待一件珍贵的易碎品。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>顺次到他的双唇时，Kenchi垂眸看了许久。无时无刻漂亮润泽的唇瓣，他想吻上去很久了。男人的指腹摁上去，意想之中的柔软。最终到底没按捺下动摇和不安，低头嘬了一口。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於立刻睁大了眼，Kenchi没有预告的动作让他惊了一惊，也就没能感受到他的唇触觉如何。那副纯情模样映入眼帘，心头一处都坍塌了下来，Kenchi得寸就进了尺，这次不再退开，上前封住念念不舍的玲於的一双唇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>左手扣住了他的后脑，不容他躲避，指间有玲於湿润的发丝。Kenchi衔住玲於的下唇，轻易用舌顶开不做防备的齿关。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於被吓住了，想象不到老师会对他做这些事，也不会接吻，舌头被勾住，也不知该怎样回应，只得仰着头全部接受。Kenchi的衣服太大了，短袖的袖口连手肘也遮住，裤子时不时就要提一下，以免掉落。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>气氛很快暧昧暧昧起来，Kenchi也不再满足于这样的姿势。于是他搂住腰扣住腿，将玲於托到了洗手台上，他则站在玲於双腿之间。唇舌上的动作并不见得停下，交换着不同的角度，汲取他口内的津液与氧气。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>小孩是学得快的，渐渐也会回应动作，去吮老师的唇，闭着眼睛回吻。那是种摒弃全世界只唯独剩二人的错觉，不知对错，而只在意碰得到的对方。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於勾住男人的脖子，他是喜欢老师的，喜欢得心脏满满的，就要溢出来，于是下了决心一般，吻得更深。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>差别就在于，额头相抵时，玲於说喜欢，而Kenchi说“我等你”。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>理所应当上了Kenchi的床，闻闻枕被上老师的味道，心满意足地打滚。Kenchi去热牛奶给他解酒，玲於笑眯眯地在群聊里发了条“我和Kenchi老师现在是在一张床上睡觉的关系了”，好奇地到处打量，想把每一个角落都记在脑子里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>忽然间，注意力被床头柜上摆放的一本素描本子吸引过去。玲於拿过来，疑惑老师难道睡觉前还要画两笔才舒心的习惯。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>轻轻翻开封页，玲於就再说不出话来，嗓子里就像梗了一团温暖的棉花。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>那里面充满了他，每一页都不例外。在Kenchi的视角和笔下，玲於凑近画板的、思考着的、歪在墙壁上的、发呆时候的、笑着看向他时的等等等等，跃然于纸上，每一张都细致而认真。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>白纸的边缘微黄发皱，可见得这本素描的拥有者如何频繁地使用过。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>要说画里之前那些模样玲於自己还有印象，可到最新的一张，玲於却不记得自己做过那样的动作——枕在手臂上，捏着一株蔷薇，表情生动而明亮。落款是Kenchi，而题目是“玫瑰少年”。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>大脑飞快地提取相关记忆，可什么也想不出来，Kenchi的伪装好像过于完美。玲於呆滞着，有些难以消化接收的内容。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>身后却有一片温暖笼罩下来，玲於回头，发现Kenchi拥住了他。对于他发现了素描本这个秘密，好像并不在意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这这这这是...？”男孩话也说不清明。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>得到的是Kenchi的一笑。“你从来都没有发现过，”他吻了吻玲於左目上的痣，“在你总是偷看我的时候，我也在一直看你。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“在你喜欢我之前，玲於，”Kenchi轻轻放倒了他的身体，玲於直视着他，男人的双眼里装着温柔的夜晚，“我早已喜欢上你了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於的心几乎融化了。而当他最终发觉Kenchi有哪里不对时，是在衣帽店的试衣镜前。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> 他们甚少一起逛街。拉开Kenchi的衣橱，总会发现一列舒适休闲型的衣物，大都以基础色为主；而玲於的，则是满屋子花里胡哨纷繁多样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“玲於哪里用得着我帮忙挑衣服啊？”Kenchi总这么说，而这次他则是被玲於直接拽去商场的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>小孩子发现了新款限量款，一出手就停不下来，还没逛到第三家店，就已经拎着七八个纸袋。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>常穿的运动品牌出了联名款棒球帽，玲於左右手各拿着同款式的不同颜色，在镜子之前对着脑袋摘下来又戴上去，重复好几次也决定不了哪个更好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“如果喜欢的话两只一起买也不错。”导购员劝说到。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>但玲於抿着嘴回答“还想买另一款，这款一个颜色就好了”。迟疑不决间，眼神在镜中与Kenchi目光汇集，男人替他拿着大包小包，神色温柔。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>于是玲於乐呵呵地拿着帽子冲到Kenchi跟前去，又比对了几下。“呐Kenchi老师，哪个颜色更好看啊？”他仰着脸问。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你自己选没问题的。”男人空出一只手来替他整理乱糟糟的头发，玲於眯着眼睛，表情似只被揉舒服了的小猫小狗一般惬意。可他一定要Kenchi做个选择。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“可我分辨不出来，”Kenchi抿着浅笑凝视他，温和启声到，“玲於，我看不见颜色。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他熟知所有光色原理，任何色彩相关知识Kenchi都倒背如流，可他眼中除去黑白，就再无其他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於怔住，面上有疑惑，有惊诧，全都僵硬似的冻成了冰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他想到浴室里颜色搭配得怪异的牙刷和漱口杯、灰白色调的家里偶尔突兀的摆饰，他竟然毫无察觉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenchi是色盲，可他还一笔一笔画下他眼里世界。这个想法令玲於心头空落落的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>从被牵着手回家，到盘腿叼着勺子、面对Kenchi给他买的奶酪蛋糕，这全程，玲於都持续着失魂落魄的状态。Kenchi喊了他好几声，玲於都不见答应。男人无奈起来，笑着伸手去拽他咬在齿间的勺把。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“看不见颜色的明明是我，怎么反倒是你不开心起来？”他笑话玲於，语调并无他意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於怔怔抬头。“对不起…”他没由得道起歉来，“我一直都没发现，还问老师哪个颜色更好…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他害怕伤到自己的心情Kenchi了如明镜。“没关系，玲於在意我的看法，我很高兴。”他道，“好了，这也不是什么大事，快吃你喜欢的蛋糕，不然可就不新鲜了。”Kenchi安慰着，玲於点点头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>然而不管Kenchi表现得如何平常，这件事他却一直介怀于心。只要看着Kenchi，玲於就不由自主地开始联想那双眼里看见的黑白，多少年来，多么枯燥乏味。因此他总是欲言又止的样子，叫看穿他想法的Kenchi心中柔软如云。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於介意得连接吻也不专心，男人最后印上两个简短的亲吻，摩挲他的发。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“睡觉吧。”睡上一觉，醒来就不会记得了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenchi退开些，欲抽回手，玲於急忙覆住他手背，不准他放开。“真的真的，一点颜色也看不见吗？”那双眼漾着不忍与心疼，“连我在Kenchi老师眼里也是黑白吗？”他重复确认事实，似乎如何也不相信Kenchi所说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>那问句触动了男人心脏。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我也希望你在我眼里有不同色彩。”他笑着回答，带有浅显悲凉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於垂下眼帘，皱了皱鼻子。Kenchi再次缓缓地念他名字，尾音携着很轻的叹息。玲於抬起头来，眸里难过情绪一转而空，取而代之的是满面粲然笑容。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“没关系噢，”玲於带着Kenchi双手捧在自己脸颊边，上扬的唇角沁着清甜味道，他引导着Kenchi的手，先是来到他的额发，“老师你看，我的头发是浅金色的，嗯...像太阳。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>接着向下是眉眼。“眉毛是黑色，这个Kenchi老师知道，眼睛是棕色的。”小孩解说到，“老师的眼睛也是一样的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“皮肤是肉色的，不过我的比老师的白。”玲於笑着，“我怎么晒都晒不太黑。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“嘴唇...”Kenchi的指腹来到玲於双唇，“是粉色的呢，一种很诱人的颜色。”玲於轻轻用气音道，床头灯下他眼中水光润泽。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenchi凝了那双眼几秒，倾身前去亲了亲他唇角，却只亲在了自己指上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“玲於有颜色的样子，一定很漂亮。”他柔声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於闻言眨眨眼睛，绵绵情意浮动在半空，他略一侧头，就直视着Kenchi将他拇指含入口中。他轻咬着，用舌尖舔舐。一种邀约与暗示，Kenchi不可能不懂。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>喉结上下滚动着，Kenchi双眼暗了暗，仍写满珍惜与疼爱。“如果只是想安慰我，玲於，你不用勉强，我没有那么脆弱，也可以等你真的准备好。”却在婉拒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“可我想要。”玲於咬住他手指，吞入更深，吮吸起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人一笑，主动用指头搅动起他的舌。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>肉身交缠碰撞之时，痛觉和快意应接不暇，玲於是第一次，他尽着最大努力去适应，喜欢的心情使心脏跳动每一下皆是强音。他在Kenchi热情吻下来时看上去，半是狡黠半单纯地冲他说：</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kenchi老师，我现在全身都是红色的噢...”击中要害的感受令他蜷缩脚趾，“连脚趾尖都是...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>不知道他是故意挑逗还是无心之举，Kenchi看往汗水淋漓的玲於，尽管他看不见那满身潮红，但他掌下身体温度鲜活，他能感受到玲於此刻如何动人。那使他胸腔内感情浓重，更化为解不开的爱欲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我都…都画过老师的裸体…我的裸体也-也给老师画…好不好？”在迅猛的顶撞下，玲於的话都说得困难。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这是补偿吗？”男人喑哑地笑到。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於仰慕地望向他，眸中星粒细碎。“对，这才是补偿。”他认真回答。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>房间里暖气开得足，Kenchi睡过三四小时睁眼醒来，便再也睡不着了。他起床去看了会儿窗外黑夜，回头时刚给玲於掖好的被子小孩又给踢开了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>单薄衣物下，年轻的身体半遮半挡，玲於像是怕热，无意识掀起了背心，短裤也磨蹭着磨蹭着，露出大腿根。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>在Kenchi眼中，突就成了一幅完美的构图。他霎时灵感涌现，打开最微弱一盏灯，拽过了最近的纸笔，靠在床沿坐下，开始素描起熟睡的玲於。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>手感极好，从第一笔到收尾都顺畅无比。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他没忘记调高温度，让玲於不至于受凉。可这小孩不知不觉地暴露出更多身体部分来，让Kenchi画着画着，额头蒙了一层汗。他画完才发现，随手拿来作画的空白纸页，竟然是最常用的那本教材书。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>这下他每次上课都要回味遍此情此景了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenchi对完成的作品很满意，放下笔慢慢品味感受时，玲於动了动半醒过来，拦腰抱住他，打了个呵欠。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kenchi老师在干什么啊…”他困得要命。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人一笑。“在索要我的补偿。”他道，玲於不明白，眼睛也睁不开，“睡吧，乖。”Kenchi俯身亲他额头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於的呼吸很快又平顺下来，Kenchi小心地放好手上东西，关上灯，躺上床再拥玲於入怀，留下“我爱你”最后几字。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>